


00Q Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nana_41175



Series: 007 Fest Writings 2019 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Candy Canes, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets created for 007 Fest 2019.





	1. On the Subject of Q's "Beauty"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here are the drabbles and ficlets that I will be churning out for 007 Fest 2019. Tumblr has such a fast turn-over rate that I thought to give these short writings a more permanent home here. Enjoy!

Don’t bother telling Q that he’s beautiful. He’s going to be the last one to believe you. He’s going to skewer you with a narrow-eyed glare and dismiss you outright as an arse and a liar who’s not trying hard enough. 

_You can do better than that, surely,_ his derisive stare would say.

If you're lucky, he'll deign to ask you a question: _What the hell do you want?_

Usually though, he doesn't even bother.

See, he grew up thinking he was an ugly duckling. No one bothered with him when it came to looks. He outgrew his spots relatively late and they still show up, sometimes, to plague him. It’s his mind that got all the raves, and it still does. As the years went by, he developed a flare for good clothes that do not cater to the usual tastes. But _they work for him_ and that’s all he cares about. 

He’s best known for his mind. He’s used to the most lavish compliments about his mental prowess. But tell him to his face that he’s beautiful, with hair that poets would kill for, and ravishing alabaster skin, fresh-after-the-rains-forest-green eyes and a sinful, red mouth like ripe cherries begging to be plucked? That’s going to earn you a two-week ban from Q branch, as Bond has discovered at great personal cost. 


	2. Palpable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Bond pines over Q's gorgeous hair.

If ever there was something about Q that Bond was obsessed with and which needed to be kept a secret, it would be the hair.

Because, fuck it, it would be beyond weird if anyone found out. Especially if that someone were Q.

 _Damn_ , thought Bond in rueful amusement. How can any mop gracing a person’s head be such a terrible turn-on? But this one was. This one was fucking gorgeous. It had _character_. One could even say it was _poetic,_ especially in its chaotic state (which it frequently was).

Bond could be reduced to staring at it, mesmerized, for long moments as he stood behind its owner while said owner puttered about, oblivious of Bond’s fixation. Once, Bond ventured to ask Q how he was styling it (these young people had all sorts of products these days), only to receive a suspicious glare and a grumpy reply that amounted to Q admitting that he’d forgotten to run a comb through it the entire day.

It had the power to lure him in, wondering what it smelled like. One time, Q happened to pass close enough to him that Bond caught a faint whiff of something clean, masculine and herbal— reminiscent of forest fern and green tea. Thereafter, it became quite a temptation and he had to catch himself from leaning in to sniff, sometimes, while Q was nearby.

Hell, it even had the power to haunt him in his dreams. The more erotic ones usually started with him plunging his hands into those thick, unruly waves so that he could gather them in a fist, forcing Q’s head up to receive his kisses. In these dreams, he usually ended up with his face pressed into their rich, dark depths, breathing in Q’s scent and feeling Q’s arms and legs entwined around him while he fucked deep into Q’s marvelously willing body.

Was it already mentioned that this had to be kept a secret? Yes, it was.

In his less fevered daydreams, he imagined what it would feel like to have Q’s love and complete trust, to have him lean his head on Bond’s shoulder after a long, hard day at work, or to playfully rub his head against Bond as a sign of affection. In the shower, as a prelude to their lovemaking, would Q allow Bond to wash him, soap-sudded fingers stroking through those dark, wet locks before they leaned into each other to kiss, water sluicing deliciously between their soft, open lips?

Sometimes, it seemed so unlikely that anything like that would ever happen between them, thought Bond, sighing, as he watched Q move smoothly through his tasks in Q branch.

But then Q would turn and look at him, catching him unawares, and there would be a softness in his gaze— something that almost seemed like a kind of understanding— intimate and almost palpable like the feel of dark, silken strands against Bond’s fingertips, and Bond would find himself hoping that it may not be quite so unlikely, after all.


	3. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond knew Q was a sucker for sweets, yet how did he know he loved peppermint candy canes above all else?
> 
> Written for MI6 Cafe Challenge's Simple September. Prompt: Cane.

“Where on earth did you even get this?” said Q, smiling down at Bond’s offering. He checked the date on his computer. “It’s… 94 days til Christmas.”

Bond shrugged, lips stretched in a faint smile, enjoying Q’s surprised pleasure. “I happened to come across a shop while passing through Cologne. They were selling Christmas candy very early, and I thought you’d definitely like some dessert after your midnight snack.”

That was the thing with Bond, thought Q as he eyed the man sitting beside him. His _boyfriend,_ for crying out loud. Freshly arrived from Germany, the first thing he’d done was order a late takeout and arrived at 11 pm to feed Q and keep him company for a while as he did night duty at Q branch.

And now this: a green-red-and-white peppermint candy cane laid out before him with a flourish after the take-out cartons were cleared away and Q was sipping his tea.

Bond knew Q was a sucker for sweets, yet how did he know he loved peppermint candy canes above all else?

"You're spoiling me, Bond," Q said in mock-severe tones.

"I love spoiling you, and you can afford to put on some pounds," Bond replied.

“Careful you don't ruin my figure. This is too much for just one person,” said Q as he unwrapped the treat from its cellophane. “Share it with me, please?”

Bond shook his head, eyeing Q closely as he brought the candy to his mouth.

“Oho. Now I see,” murmured Q as he returned Bond’s gaze, his look suddenly sly as he licked delicately at the bent head of the cane.

Bond lifted an innocent eyebrow. “See what?”

“See what indeed,” said Q, smiling widely now as he took the candy into his mouth and gave it one, slow suck. “Mmm. Delicious.”

Bond licked his lips. “Q…” he said.

Q flicked a glance at the overhead cameras. “Nothing too naughty, please,” he said. “The minions might have a heart attack.”

“You can always delete the footage,” said Bond. “Parts of it, anyway.”

Q was back to giving the cane a few light, flickering licks of his tongue as he considered. “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “That would be such a waste. I’ll save it before deleting.”

Bond actually winced when Q suddenly bit into the candy, severing a chunk of the head with a snap.

Still smiling, Q leaned in, the piece of candy between his teeth, an offering and a promise of things to come. Bond took it into his mouth as they shared a slow, thorough kiss, filled with the clean, sweet, delicious flavor of mint.

Q pulled away as the kiss ended, his hand still on Bond’s cheek. He’d missed Bond when he was away in Germany. He was glad to see him back and deeply flattered that he was bearing gifts. He was looking forward to their first Christmas together.

There were so many things Q wanted to say, but first…

“Thank you,” Q whispered.

Bond grinned. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
